


The Rest Of Our Lives

by Ari_fonge12



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7233010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ari_fonge12/pseuds/Ari_fonge12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some wedding fluff :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rest Of Our Lives

"I love you" Genim said smiling at his new husband.

His new husband, Derek, blushed and looked down. They were sitting at a table at their wedding reception. They watched as their friends and family danced.

Genim looked at his husband and mate and sent love through their bond. It's not that strong but on their honeymoon it will strengthen. Derek smiled feeling the love through their bond.

Genim leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss to Derek's lips. They pulled away smiling and leaned on each others foreheads just breathing with each other.

"I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you" Genim said grinning.

"Me too" Derek replied grinning from ear to ear.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first work on here and I hope you guys like it :)


End file.
